


Sans le son de la musique

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: It was Crack at first, Kloug not yet here, Now it's more an headcanon?, Poledancer!Doug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Doug était un avocat renommé, le meilleur de sa génération. Mais Doug a eu des pouvoirs. Et ses pouvoirs, c'est de se figer quand il entend un mensonge. C'est un pouvoir de merde quand on est avocat. C'est la sorte de pouvoir qui fait que un parrain de la mafia met un prix sur votre tête et vous êtes obligé de vous planquer comme pole-danceur.(C'est un peu du crack, un peu un headcanon)





	Sans le son de la musique

Il était tard dans la ville. Il était tôt pour lui. Les lumières commençaient à peine à s'allumer sur les immeubles, au dessus des rues, dans les phares des voitures ; les projecteurs étaient allumés depuis quelques heures déjà au dessus de sa tête et devant ses yeux. Les néons, les flashs, les reflets sur les barres au milieu de la scène, sur les lunettes des spectateurs, sur les fausses cages au fond de la salle, sur les verres du bar. Tout renvoyait une myriade de couleurs et d'étoiles étincelantes. 

Il a pas la prétention de penser que ces étoiles brillent pour lui. Les étoiles, ça parcourt le ciel et ça illumine les yeux des personnes amoureuses. Et ça, ce qu'il fait, là, c'est carrément pas de l'amour. Personne a la prétention d'appeler ça de l'amour. 

Il s'en fout. Ça paye. Ça occupe. Ça fait des muscles. Ça protège. Qui viendrait chercher un avocat renommé ici, hein ? Quoi que, dans les spectateurs ils devaient bien y en avoir quelques uns. Lui n'y allait pas, à l'époque, principalement parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Et il savait que trop bien comment manipuler une présence au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et ici c'était un très mauvais endroit. 

Non, bon, pas tant que ça. Il avait fait gaffe quand même, il avait épluché les archives, les traités de rénovation du bâtiment, les contrats de marchandises, tout semblait être autant en ordre que ça pouvait l'être. Le patron était clean, les barmen aux normes et les autres artistes sympathiques.

Artistes. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire narquois de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il ne souriait plus depuis quelques minutes et de se reprendre rapidement. Toujours un sourire, ou toujours avoir l'air à fond. Ça lui apprendra à penser traité des normes de marchandises alors qu'il était sur scène.

Un, deux. Levé de jambe. Tou-u-urner. Ça faisait des muscles, mine de rien, ces conneries. Et c'est pas comme si la sueur dérangeait vraiment les spectateurs, beaucoup considéraient ça comme un plus. Mo-o-o-onter. Ça captait la lumière, accentuait les mouvements, embellissait les courbes. De-escendre et se relever. Et l'odeur, c'était pas ça qui allait faire fuir les clients : celle des gens sur scène n'était rien comparée à celle de la masse grouillante et mouvante qui les regardait. Ajoutez à ça l'alcool, la subtile odeur de vomi qui provenait des toilettes, le stupre, la luxure et les deux-trois activités illégales qui se tramaient quand même entre les sièges et les tables, et on se rendait compte rapidement que la sueur n'était que le cadet de leurs soucis.

Retourné, mouvement de hanche, remonté. La chanson arrivait bientôt à sa fin ; il prépara le finish. Enfin un des finishs. C'était selon son humeur, selon les gens, selon la musique. Pour cette fois, il se retrouva à faire le drapeau, le corps complètement droit et perpendiculaire à la barre. Il y avait probablement un terme plus vendeur que drapeau, d'ailleurs. Il tint la position un moment, sous les applaudissements de ses spectateurs puis il redescendit avec une grâce super difficile à maîtriser, et ses pieds touchèrent le sol à la seconde où la chanson se terminait. Il connaissait le tour. Se pencher pour laisser les gens mettre leur billets là où ils le voulaient, en profiter pour rattraper subtilement ceux tombés lors du show, terminer en courbette et saluer avant de rentrer en coulisse. 

C'était épuisant.

Mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il lui restait des dettes, un appart, et il fallait qu'il gagne sa vie. Et avec un contrat de la mafia sur sa tête, mieux valait... Rester sous terre, justement. Et cette boite était parfaite. Il n'avait pas très bien compris si le patron était dans une mafia concurrente ou s'il terrorisait juste ses ennemis, mais ça devait être un des seuls lieux où personne d'organisation criminelle quelconque ne pourrait l'atteindre.   
Il attrapa une serviette. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, heureusement qu'il gardait une coupe courte parce que sinon il n'imaginait pas la galère. Ses bras faisaient mal, ses abdominaux chauffaient un peu trop. Heureusement il avait quelques moments avant de reprendre le show. 

Il se dirigea vers son casier, slalomant entre les collègues et répondant à leurs signes. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils disaient mais un sourire faisait généralement l'affaire si la personne n'avait pas l'air trop agressive. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur un siège et ouvrit le placard de métal, ne prenant pas la peine de ramasser le cadenas tombé au sol. La bouteille d'eau était plus importante. Une fois celle-ci vidée, ce fut le tour des billets, qui passèrent de son short et ses mains à son portefeuille, non sans être comptés au passage. Soirée classique, il avait fait mieux. Quelques billets étrangers, sans grande surprise. Il ne se plaignait pas. Il se repassa un coup de serviette sur la tronche et sur les épaules. Putain de vie, putain de métier, ça le faisait chier. Et surtout, ces putains de bouchons d'oreilles lui compressaient le cerveau, sans qu'il sache comment ou même si c'était possible. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner sur scène avant un bon quart d'heure, minimum ; avec une grimace, il libéra ses oreilles.

\- Marc, tu enchaînes sur la scène du milieu !  
\- Quelqu'un a vu mon mascara ?  
\- Putain, le scratch de mon pantalon s'est encore pété !  
\- Mathieu, tu peux me prêter tes paillettes?  
\- Argh, laissez passer mes ailes s'il vous plait !  
Des casiers qui claquent, des présentoirs à costume qui roulent, des tapes dans le dos, des rires à droite et à gauche. Il ne saurait dire si ça lui manquait ou si c'était trop, mais au moins, les gens ici étaient trop stressés pour avoir envie de mentir. Bien sûr, aussitôt que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un "Non je sais pas qui t'a piqué ton déo !" parvint à ses oreilles et il s'écroula à moitié de la chaise, mains collées au flancs et n'étant retenu au siège que par son épaule contractée. Évidemment. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant que l'effet se dissipe et qu'il puisse poser un genou à terre pour éviter de se péter sur le lino sale. Quel pouvoir de merde sérieux. Il avait grandi en voyant Captain Cold geler des villes entières, Renaissance guérir des innocents de l'influence télépathique de The Lord, et lui il se croûtait la face au sol dès que quelqu'un mentait. Alors que son métier était avocat. Putain que ça le faisait chier et l'énervait. 

Il défoula son énervement sur scène, ce qui lui permit d'être particulièrement intense et donc de ramener un peu plus que d'habitude. Puisqu'il n'était pas calmé, il repartit pour un round. Et encore un. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que finalement, ça le laissait plus crevé qu'autre chose, et ça ne changeait rien à sa rage. Il éructa même un "OH TOI TA GUEULE HEIN"  lorsqu'un autre danseur le félicita pour sa performance, qu'il ne regretta qu'à moitié vu que le danseur en question était Will et que c'était un connard. 

Ce n'est qu'à la dixième ou onzième danse qu'il le remarqua. La plupart des hommes qui venaient là étaient soit très fins, soit très gros, plus rarement dans la moyenne et certainement pas aussi fit que les artistes sur scène. Pourtant ce mec était vraiment, vraiment musclé. Le genre de muscles pas uniquement pour la gonflettte. Moins large que les videurs, plus chevelu qu'un danseur habituel. Et il ne regardait que lui.   
Normalement ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé ; il était bon, il bougeait bien, pas mal de regards se concentraient sur lui ; mais ce mec, là, avec ses cheveux et ses bretelles, ne regardait ni ses jambes, ni son ventre, ni ses bras, il ne se concentrait que sur son visage. Un peu trop intensément. Comme s'il... essayait de le reconnaître ? 

Il manqua un battement et dut gagner quelques secondes, en se penchant vers le public et acceptant d'être touché et frôlé le temps qu'ils placent leurs billets, avant que les vibrations du sol lui indique à quel moment de la chanson il était. Il détestait ça. Il reprit, accentuant les mouvements de hanches, d'épaules, attirant l'attention partout autre que son visage ; pas un péquenaud ne pensait à le regarder dans les yeux... sauf lui.   
Il essaya un peu plus fort. Tournant, courbant, montant, écartant, des applaudissements et des sifflets s'élevaient autours de lui. Mais ce mec ? Ce mec restait les sourcils froncés, focus sur son visage.

Son cœur commençait à battre un peu trop vite. Il assourdissait les vibrations de la musique. Il termina la chanson un peu moins adroitement que d'habitude, mais personne ne remarqua. Il récolta pas mal. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte. À peine dans les coulisses, il courut jusqu'à son casier,  fourra l'argent dans son sac, enfila à la va-vite un pantalon et une veste et se précipita vers la salle. Le patron lui avait dit qu'il fallait venir le voir si jamais il y avait un problème, si un spectateur semblait étrange ; les videurs étaient prévenus de sa situation. Mais malheureusement, parce que sa vie c'était de la merde et qu'il avait jamais eu de chance depuis qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs, bah le mec chelou se tenait entre la sortie des artistes et la porte derrière le bar ou le patron résidait souvent. Et il le regardait.

La sueur qu'il n'avait pas pensé à essuyé refroidit d'un coup, le glaçant entièrement. Il rabattit sa capuche, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux un videur, un barman, qui que ce soit qu'il connaissait et qui pourrait l'aider. Tout le monde était occupé. Le mec commença à avancer vers lui. Oh non. Oh non non non non non. Ca ne faisait pas des semaines qu'il se faisait chier ici, a se faire saisir et pousser et offrir des trucs dégueulasses chaque soir, pour qu'un tueur à bretelles vienne l'assassiner. Il ne voulait vraiment vraiment pas. 

Un videur, alerté plus par la marche lente et détendue de l'intrus qu'autre chose, vint heureusement à son secours. Il était sauvé. Oh il aurait pu l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas voir sa tête demain dans les journaux, qui... et l'intrus continua d'avancer. Quoi. Non non non. Il avait juste montré sa carte et le videur l'avait... laissé continuer ? Quoi ? Attends, non, ça peut pas être un tueur. Personne ne l'aurait laisser passer. Et en plus, quel tueur à gage aurait des bottes d'agriculteur et des bretelles, sérieux. 

Donc. C'était pas un danger. Mais. Du coup. Quoi. C'était qui. Il attendit, pétrifié, que le gars vienne à lui.

\- ...? Demanda le mec.

Zut. Les bouchons d'oreilles. Il les enleva rapidement et l'homme réitera sa question : 

\- Doug ?

Wow. Voix beaucoup trop douce par rapport à son physique, beaucoup trop grand sourire aussi, accentué par sa barbe, qui le mettait... immédiatement en confiance... Quoi non oulà mauvaise idée, on fait confiance à personne.

\- Euh... c'est à dire que c'est pour quoi ? 

\- Je viens de la part de mon patron, il veut...

\- Vous aller me tuer c'est ça ?! 

La voix trop aiguë et le cris furent heureusement perdus dans le brouhaha de la salle. 

\- Bah non, répondit l'autre avec des grands yeux. T'es con ou quoi.

Mmh. Il ne s'était pas croûté au sol. Il sentit un poids tellement énorme disparaître de ses épaules qu'il faillit se laisser tomber quand même. 

\- Putain tu m'as fait tellement peur sérieux... 

\- Pourquoi je voudrais tuer un Super, he? 

Ooookay on va rester sur ses gardes, juste au cas où, hein.

\- Euh... juste, comment vous savez que je suis un... enfin voilà quoi ?

\- Ah oui justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là. 

Il regarda le mec fouiller un moment dans ses poches, ses cheveux tombant progressivement devant son visage. L'homme fini enfin par sortir un bout de papier froissé, qui s'avera être une carte de visite imprimée d'un grand H et d'un grand C. 

\- Tiens, comme ça tu sais ou nous joindre ! 

\- HC?

\- Hero Corp ? La meilleures agence de super héros francophone ? Eh, tu sors d'où ?

De n'importe qui d'autre la phrase l'aurait énervé, mais ce mec avait un sourire et une bonne humeur naïve qui radiait tout autour de lui.

\- Bon, du coup tu viens ? 

\- Euh attends venir où ?

\- A Hero Corp ! Voir des mecs qui vont te faire signer des trucs pour que tu sois officiellement un des nôtres. Il paraît que t'as besoin de protection ou un truc comme ça, et du coup j'ai proposé que tu viennes dans notre village, en Lozère ! T'es payé et protégé, avec une maison et des champs et les meilleurs cuissots de pécari du monde ; alors tu viens ?

Doug pensa à sa vie ici, à la mafia, aux mains trop baladeuses, aux dettes, à l'ambiance étouffante de la boîte. Il compara ça mentalement à la possibilité de marcher chaque jour dans de la bouse de vache.   
Alors il resserra son sac sur son épaule, et il acquiesça. Il eut le sentiment d'avoir fait le bon choix quand il vit l'autre autre exploser de joie. 

\- Raaah trop bien ! Moi c'est Klaus ! Tu verras, notre village est tellement tranquille, il peut rien arriver de mal !


End file.
